


(Fanart) Check and Mate

by Mylochka



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Chess, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 01:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka
Summary: Spock and Kirk enjoy a game of chess





	(Fanart) Check and Mate

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> follow my artwork at mylochkatee@tumblr.com


End file.
